Heaven Now Means Death
by Glimmer Green Eyes
Summary: Finnick Prim Rue and Cinna are dead but are between heaven and hell-they have to fight in the Hunger Games for there will-Finnick is actually in the Capitol Hospital-the past tributes from the 75 HGs are in there-the thing is you can't die you only suffer
1. Depths Deepen

**Depths Deepen**

Finnick and Prim stood in blinding light, completely unaware of what's laid for them, and so completely shocked when it just hit them, when they thought they were going to reach the place where there is eternal happiness and freedom, or what they say, heaven, and when the bloody, incredibly vast and somehow familiar place were spreading against everything in front of them, they had no idea what to do. Although there were millions of emotions and feelings that took over them, shock was right on top of the list.

"Finnick, is this heaven?" Prim asked in pure terror as she looked around at her surroundings.

"Prim, this doesn't look good." Finnick answered trying to act calm but his face towered with fear.

There wasn't any door between heaven and hell, there was this nearly invisible line in between and a narrow stream in front the line. The minute they decided they should go on, and then stepped over the invisible line, Finnick suddenly disappeared and then reappeared, still as Finnick, but 10 years younger. Finnick turned 14 again. He's the same age as Prim, but he shrunk an inch or two or more. He just looks shorter, but still tall. His bronze hair became shorter, but his eyes were still a beautiful piercing bright green. His face looks so much younger, his cheek- bones look not as deep, but still, overall, ever so good-looking. Finnick realized the pure shock on Prim's face.

"What?" Finnick asked. His voice came out a little uneven. Prim stared into his confused eyes.

Then they observed the place around them. It was all misty and blurry, quite chilling too. There was something across the stream, but they couldn't make out what it was. Prim continued staring.

"Oh my god, what?" Finnick asked again. When she had no response, he knew that something was wrong.

"What? Is there dirt on my face or something?" With no response apart from small gasps, he ran to the stream and stared at his own reflection.

"Oh my god." Finnick gasped. "Bad memories."

Prim was about to open her mouth, but stopped when she saw Finnick squatting down, holding his head, screaming, screaming and screaming, with agony and pain.

"Finnick?" Prim asked. "Finnick!"

Finnick opened his eyes. Prim sees all the memories flashing through his beautiful eyes. Himself, people, killing, deaths, and most of all Annie. The Hunger Games. His Hunger Games, when he was just a boy, about to turn 14, the year where everything changed.

When his flashbacks are over, Prim went over to make sure he was okay.

"What happened?" Prim asked.

"No idea." Finnick replied shaking. Then, the mist around them disappeared a little, and they could see what's across the stream. It was 12 perfect platforms, proudly standing there.

"Let's go." Finnick said.

"What?" Prim asked, surprised.

"I want to see what's going on." Finnick replied sternly.

They jumped across the stream and on the platforms. They can feel the change in temperature as they rose up, to the scene that all feared most. They both knew what this was the minute they laid eyes on their surroundings. It was the Hunger Games, the arena, but an arena that's made out of all the arenas over the past 75 years. You can see forests, then deserts, then Snow Mountains, all cramped up together. This place was almost bigger then Panem, no bigger, much bigger. They knew where the arena ended, far far away, because the arena cut off to just, plain nothing. In the middle stood the Cornucopia, with no supplies.

"Ouch." Finnick said holding his head as it throbbed. The arena widened.

"What?"

"I just contributed to the arena." Finnick gasped. "You see that?" Finnick said while pointing to some thing at the far end.

"Yeah?" Prim replied.

"That was my arena in my Hunger Games, when I was fourteen."

Finnick and Prim walked further into the arena, and at first they don't see anyone. Then, they started seeing all kinds of people. Some frantically searching for something, some who were just sleeping, some, all beat up and bloody, some just walking, scared and tired.

Then, he saw him, sitting beside a little girl, under a tree. The girl had bruises and cuts everywhere, and her face was pale and sick. Rue. The man beside her was looking not as bad, Cinna. Prim didn't recognize them at first, but then after a while, she knew who they were.

"Cinna?" Finnick asked not believing his eyes.

"Finnick! Prim!" Cinna exclaimed, while trying to stand up.

"Cinna, why are you here? Why are we here?" Prim asked. "Is that Rue?"

"Yes, I arrived here with Portia and found her." Cinna said.

"Where's Portia then?" Finnick asked.

"She went off to explore the arena." Cinna answered looking down. "She still hasn't come back."

"What happened to Rue?" Prim asked, while kneeling down to touch Rue's face.

"Are you okay Rue?" Prim asked. Rue turned a bit to face her, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Katniss?" Rue asked.

"No, I'm not Katniss, I'm Prim, Katniss' younger sister." Prim said.

A tear rolled down Rue's cheeks.

"I miss Katniss." Rue said looking pained.

"I do too." Prim said. She then sat beside her, examining her cuts and bruises. Prim felt weird because she was talking to Rue like a little girl while they were the same age.

"Cinna, answer me, do you know why all us ended up here and why I turned into this?" Finnick asked Cinna, while pointing at his 14 year-old body.

"I don't know why you look younger, but as far as I know, what my angel told me was-" Cinna started explaining.

"Your angel?" Finnick asked.

"Yeah, everyone has an angel; they will appear only once, at any time to tell you something." Cinna said.

"How do you know this?" Finnick asked again.

"Rue's angel told her." Cinna replied.

"Where did my angel go?" Finnick asked.

"Hey angel! It's about time you appear!" He shouted to the air. Prim would've laughed but she was too scared to death.

"It'll come sooner or later Finnick." Cinna said not wanting to explain more.

"Alright, I'll wait. So, what did your angel tell you again?" Finnick asked.

"This is a place between heaven and hell. This is the Hunger Games. It started when the 1st Hunger Games in Panem started, when the tributes died and came here. They couldn't forget the horrible memory, and so they left it here, haunting them forever. Their Games were the worse, they were the first to experience the Games, then when the second, third, fourth, fifth Hunger Games started, the dead tributes all contributed to this place, and soon, this was what's created." Cinna said.

"Doesn't God do something about this?" Finnick asked.

"For the first half of the Hunger Games, he kept on destroying this place, but whenever he destroys one part, a tribute will put it back in again. Soon, there were so many memories, and so many arenas that's so hard to destroy. Fear overwhelms power." Cinna said.

"So, we stay like this forever?" Finnick asked.

"No, we don't stay like this forever. There's a path to heaven and hell, you just got to find it. We have no idea how to find both the paths. Second, try to not hurt yourself, as you know, we're already dead, so, we don't die again, whenever we get hurt, we'll just feel the pain, we'll just suffer, but we won't die. It takes everything for you to recover, but it's so easy to get hurt."

"This is bad." Finnick said glancing at the pale Rue.

"Trust me, things can get even worse." Cinna said before the thunder roared and the lightning struck outside the arena, which means the lightning hit somewhere on earth and after a while; they witnessed the arena expanding again, another tribute dead.

"Why are you guys and Prim here?" Said Finnick.

"I'm not sure, I thought only tributes would go here after they die." Said Cinna wiping all the blood and sweat off his forehead.

"Wait, doesn't that mean everyone dead from the past 75 Hunger Games will be in this arena?" Asked Prim eyes open wide with fear.

"Yes." Said Finnick


	2. Can't Someone Beautiful Not Be A Killer?

**All There Ever Was, Was Blood**

"Well then, we need to find a shelter that won't turn into a death trap while we're sleeping." Said Cinna.

"That tree. It will probably hide us and give us shelter for a few days. Also, the berries and leaves are edible." Said Rue weakly pointing to a small tree with dark green leaves and purple berries.

"That will work for now." Said Finnick looking on the ground for something.

"Finnick, stop messing around." Said Prim glaring at him.

"I'm not, I'm looking for my back pack and knife." Said Finnick.

"Finnick, don't be stupid, how could've something come with you?" asked Cinna rolling his eyes at the beautiful, Finnick Odair.

"I have no idea but, we still have clothes and, Prim, still has her locket on." Said Finnick smirking. Prim silently kissed her locket and tucked it under her shirt.

"You have a point, but, where is it?" asked Rue.

"Still, no clue." Said Finnick sighing. Suddenly, a low rustle came from the bushes.

"Cinna, do you hear that?" said Prim not moving.

"Yes." Said Cinna sternly.

"Everyone, just be quiet." Said Finnick breaking a branch in half to use it as a weapon.

"No problem." Said Rue crawling next to Prim.

"Come out, and we won't hurt you." Said Finnick shouting at the bush.

"Okay, can you put your weapon down first?" asked a beautiful young female voice.

"Fine." Said Finnick lowering his weapon.

Then, a beautiful girl came out with long blonde curls and green shimmering eyes.

"Marvel, you can come out now." Said the girl. Cautiously, A handsome guy with blue green eyes and brown hair walked and stood next to the girl.

"Wait, you two were in this years hunger games." Said Prim shocked.

"Yeah." Said the guy nervously.

"I'm Glimmer and this is Marvel." Said the girl nervously. You could tell she knew who they all were.

"Okay, how about we get some sleep, we can talk about everything in the morning." Said Cinna patiently.

"Sure." Said Rue staring at Marvel.

"Fine with us." said Marvel glancing at everyone.

"I'll stay watch." Said Finnick.

"I'll help." Said Glimmer.

"Fine, but don't even think about trying anything." Said Finnick. Then he realized he shouldn't have said that because Glimmer died because her ally's didn't keep watch.

"I won't, I promise." Replied Glimmer staring up at the stars with tears in her eyes.

**Hope you ENJOYED! I know this is short but should I continue? YES OR NO? ****CONTINUE?**** Please REVIEW and TELL ME.**


	3. If A Knife Doesn't Cut You Beauty Will

**We Aren't Like Those Killers**

"Glimmer, how did you guys survive in the woods?" asked Finnick tying knots tiredly.

"I really don't know. I guess because me and Marvel work good together." Said Glimmer yawning.

"Why do you look as young as you were at the games?" asked Glimmer just noticing.

"I truly don't know." Said Finnick.

"I guess the world is full of unanswered questions." Said Glimmer sighing.

"You know we would never let you die, right? We aren't like Cato and Clove. We would have went back for you." said Finnick scanning her blank face.

"I know, but something's just happen, like when I died! It was just an accident." Said Glimmer on the verge of tears. Her beautiful shimmering green eyes full with anxiety.

"It wasn't an accident Glimmer, they knew there were Tracker Jacker's in that tree. They planned it." Said Finnick a little too harsh.

"They didn't, they were my friends, my ally's." said Glimmer with a tear falling down her cheek.

"Cato and Clove wanted you and Marvel off their kill-list so they could win already." Said Finnick.

"If they wanted us dead they would have killed us in the first place!" shouted Glimmer angry.

"They were using you." Said Finnick simply.

"No they weren't, just leave me alone!" Said Glimmer in tears. She ran into the woods and before Finnick could stop her she disappeared.

"It's the Hunger Games all over again." Mumbled Finnick. He stared at nothing but a tree branch. Hoping and wishing he was just dreaming. Finnick didn't know that as he was sleeping he grew back into how he used to be. He turned 24 again. As Finnick was sleeping he was dreaming that maybe, just maybe, he would get to say good-bye to his Annie one last time.

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Should I continue? Please REVIEW! Do you like it? Should Annie get put into the games? Glimmer is coming back but she may have some friends from the past with her… and they threatened to kill her if she didn't show where her friends were camping so beware… BTW: Next Chapter is in Annie's POV :3 **


	4. All There Ever Was Was Blood

**All There Ever Was, Was Blood**

ANNIE'S POV:

"Annie." Said a familiar voice.

The only man I ever loved. Gone, in the blink of an eye. It was all, my fault they killed him, because of me. My mind fell into a world of screams, I couldn't help that I saw hallucinations. Everywhere I looked, everyone was dead and screaming. Now, they have only gotten worse. Was Finnick just a hallucination the whole time? That was all I knew, now that love was gone. I couldn't look at anyone without crying or screaming because all I saw was Finnick. His hair. His smile. His smell. His eyes. His lips. His blood.

"Annie." Said Johanna watching me intently. I focused my attention on her, and it took a while for me to respond. I was probably staring for ten minutes not even realizing she was there.

"Please, leave." I said without an emotion in my voice.

"Look Annie, I don't care if you want to act bitchy, but I had a hard time losing Finnick. He was the only person I actually was friends with other than you." Said Johanna looking at Annie Sadly and then gave her a sympathetic expression.

Johanna started turning pale white and her eyes started turning unnaturally black. An axe was in her neck and she pulled it out slowly causing blood to drip down her spine. _Annie you killed me, with my own axe. Why, Annie, why? _Said Johanna in a deathly cold whisper.

I kicked and screamed but she kept coming closer and closer. I ran to the corner and screamed and yelled and shouted. Only one name though, Finnick. He should be there to protect me. Why wasn't he here? Why did he leave me? Alone. Broken. Unloved.

"Annie, what the hell happened?" asked Johanna touching her lip that was bleeding. She looked really busted up.

"Did I do that?" I stuttered out. I shut my eyes tight. I couldn't let that happen again. Only Finnick's touch could help me, and his voice. But, he would never come back for me. If I opened my eyes Johanna would turn into that creature again. I would be alone and Johanna wouldn't be safe.

"Annie, you zoned out again, and went into one of your freaking mental states." Said Johanna holding a paper towel up against her bloody nose.

"I'm a monster, I'm so sorry!" I screamed at the top of my lungs holding my ears and eyes shut tight trying to block the desperate screams haunting me. Then the screams came, but they were mine.

"Annie, please, stop, I'm right here just look at me." Said Johanna trying to soothe me. I can't stop screaming or the dead people will come back and haunt me and Finnick won't be there to hold me tight and make the screams and dead people go away.

"No, No, I can't you're lying, you're dead. I killed you." I stated holding my ears and eyes tighter while the screams got louder. If I opened my eyes, blood would start raining down on me, I would drown in it. I wouldn't ever open my eyes ever again. Not until Finnick was here, but he will never be here again. Ever. I sat in the corner of the room hugging my knees and just hoping and praying Finnick was still Okay. But, he would never come back, not even for me.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I know its Really DRAMATIC but I'm trying to stress how Annie feels and she feels unsafe and dead to the world without FINNICK so read to find out what happens next! **

**:::::::What should happen to Finnick and the gang while they are in the games?**

******REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE!******


End file.
